Happy Birthday
by caramary
Summary: This is a fic I wrote for a friend for her birthday. It is complete AU and will contain strong adult scenes. This is for my muse. There is slight plot but it's mostly a year in the life of a Slytherin. And some stuff about Draco angst...
1. Arrival

Happy Birthday

**So was my friend's birthday and I promised her I'd write this for her. Enjoy :)**

**It's 7th year AU, Voldemort is dead, Snape and Draco aren't evil and Dumbledore is alive.**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns every HP related thing I only mess with them for my own twisted amusement, I own Mia and Mattie (barely)**

Mia nervously entered Hogwarts for the first time. She gazed around the entrance hall in wonder, everything looked so, different, from her last school. Durmstrang had been harsh, designed to have only the bare necessities, no comfort. Hogwarts was beautiful in comparison, with its graceful soaring staircases, the light bouncing off of huge hourglasses which would soon be filled with glittering gems. Mia's breath caught in her throat as she stared, this place was huge. Before Mia could become even more distracted, Professor McGonagall strode out of a side passage carrying a stool and a battered old hat. Seeing Mia, she started towards her.

"You will be sorted before the first years Miss Bromun, after Professor Dumbledore has announced you." Mia just nodded, too overwhelmed to trust herself to say anything. Professor McGonagall strode past Mia, into the Great Hall. Mia moved closer to the doors to listen for Dumbledore. The doors had been left slightly open so she peered through. There were the four house tables set out just like she'd imagined. And there, on the Gryffindor table. That was Harry Potter. The boy who saved us all. Her eyes swung to the Slytherin table and were drawn to two deep grey eyes. Her breath caught. This was the one, the one who'd turned away from Him, the reason she was here. No one else knew what had happened on the battlefield that day, not even Harry Potter himself.

"... We have a new student in 7th year. Mia Bromun. She has just transferred from Durmstrang." There it was, time for her to enter. She walked in, very conscious of the many students staring at her. She couldn't help the smirk, which appeared on her face as she noticed several boys were practically drooling. Mia knew some boys found her attractive with her raven black hair falling loose to her mid back. It had once been described as a shimmering onyx waterfall. She didn't put much by those kinds of comments but it was nice to hear them. The new highlights she had had put in last week certainly helped, giving her hair brightly glittering strands of ice blue and dark green. Mia supposed she had a nice enough shape but didn't really pay much attention to it; she wasn't one of those freaks obsessed with her weight. She walked steadily across the hall towards the old and slightly battered hat on the stool. Mia reached the staff table, turned and walked towards the hat. She had heard of the famous Sorting Hat of course and couldn't wait to see what would happen when she tried it on. She sat, smirking once again at those still staring at her as the hat was pulled over her head, removing the Great Hall from her sight.

_Umm... Hi?_

**Hello Mia**

_So you'll be the hat then?_

**Yes. Hmm...An interesting past you have here Mia.**

_Well I suppose... _What seemed like an innocent sentence had triggered sudden memories of the events that led to her transferring here.

Her life had been much like a certain Draco Malfoy's. Her father had been a high-ranking pureblood Death eater. Her parent's marriage had been arranged for social status and her father had been very displeased when Mia was born and her mother failed to produce a male heir. He had never hurt Mia or her mother physically, but Mia was never under the delusion that he loved either of them. He was killed in the final battle and she and her mother were finally free. She had only attended Durmstrang because of her father's wishes and had always secretly wanted to come here, to Hogwarts, as her mother had. And now she finally was.

**Well now. Where to put you. You're cunning and brave but very devious.**

_Why thank you._

**And quite cheeky too I see. Well there's only one place for you...**

"Slytherin!" Mia was momentarily disappointed. As she pulled the hat off her head however she saw Draco and smiled. _Not all wizards in Slytherin turn out bad_. With that thought she walked down to the Slytherin table amongst scattered applause. There were many empty places at the Slytherin table as some of the families with more intense Death Eater sympathies had pulled their older children from Hogwarts to fight in the battle. These were all now either dead, in Askaban or in hiding. Mia however chose a seat directly across the table from Draco. May had been surprised when he returned, but Mia knew why. He gave her a half smile before turning back to Zabini. _He smiled at me. Well... Almost smiled, I bet I can get him to do better. _At this point the Great Hall quietened once more as the first years were led in. Mia settled down to watch the Sorting, clapping as each new Slytherin joined the table. Through the meal she noticed Draco glancing at her several times. Mia used these glances as opportunities to glance back at him without seeming too eager. She thought it was a very productive meal.

Across the other side of the room Hermione had to stop Harry from eating his napkin for the third time.

"Harry what's wrong?" She asked, worried. Harry sighed.

"It's that new girl." He looked up at Mia again and found her watching Malfoy, again.

"Mnffulsjhdboh." Hermione glared at Ron, disgusted.

"Ron finish your food before you talk." Ron swallowed the amount of food in his mouth with difficulty.

"Harry forget about her. Not only is she from Durmstrang she's also a Slytherin." He began eating again.

"Yeah, I know. But there's something... Different about her." Hermione looked between the two most important men in her lives. One stuffing his face and swallowing without even chewing, the other staring vacantly at the Slytherin table. _Why do I even bother? _She thought sadly, taking Harry's napkin away from him.

Immediately after dinner Pansy and the other 7th year Slytherin girls grabbed Mia. They led her out of the Great Hall and along a side passage down to the dungeons. _Hmm... Gloomy, such a nice décor. _Mia was led down twisting passage after twisting passage.

"How am I meant to remember this?" She asked, confused.

"Well if you look closely at every corner that you're supposed to take there's a tiny snake etched into the wall." Pansy replied pointing. Mia examined the wall and, looking closely, saw the tiny snake, which seemed to almost move in the flickering torchlight. It was so small you wouldn't see it unless you knew what you were looking for. Eventually they reached a blank stretch of wall beside a statue of a snake.

"Rowena and Salazar." Pansy said. Mia gave her a strange look.

"Don't ask." Pansy replied and turned to the wall, which had now turned into a black iron bound door with a snake shaped handle. Pansy turned the handle and led Mia in along with the other Slytherins. Mia stopped, staring at the common room. It was a big underground room, which looked a lot more welcoming than you would have believed. The walls and floor were made of stone, but there were tapestries covering the walls and green and silver rugs covering the floor. The tapestries were scenes of triumph and scenes of cunning, but not many were of battle. There were many fires dotted around the edge of the room, which banished the usually prevalent chill from the dungeons. In the centre of the room were several oak tables inlaid with silver. Arranged around the fires and tables were big comfy looking green armchairs. It was well lit by the fires and several silver chandeliers hanging from the ceiling. Pansy had noted Mia's reaction with some satisfaction.

"Everyone expects us to live in darkness and horror. Most Slytherins don't actually fit the stereotypical image of dark wizards. Some look down on the other houses because of their blood purity, but most look down on them because they look down on us." Pansy's speech had been given quietly and Mia wondered which she was. Looking around the room Mia noticed the other Slytherins staring at her curiously and wondered what their thoughts were on the matter.

"Can we go up to the dormitory?" Mia asked not letting her nervousness show. She knew enough about Slytherin from her mother to know that being here was a constant battle of wills. It was almost like a game, but losing this game had very high consequences. Mia wondered briefly why her mother had told her almost nothing of Slytherin house, but soon dismissed it as she was led to the staircases on the other side of the room. She was led down the right hand staircase past six other doors until being led inside at the seventh. The door was the same as the one at the entrance had been. The dormitory was quite large and contained five four-poster beds. The beds were beautiful, made of a dark oak with delicate carving and silver inlaid snakes entwining each of the four poles. Mia noticed there was an order to the beds. Pansy was given the one in the centre and the others arranged themselves around her in order of rank. Mia had the one furthest from her, as none of the girls knew what she was like yet. There was another girl almost as far from Pansy as she was and Mia immediately saw her as a potential friend. She was tall with tanned skin and very dark brown, almost black hair. Her eyes were a dark blue and she looked more welcoming in than the rest of the girls. Mia cautiously looked at the rest of the group. They were all gathered round Pansy shrieking with delight at each new thing she produced from her trunk. These things included; a gold hairbrush, _too weighty to be functional _Mia thought and several pairs of lacy underwear at which the shrieks reached an intolerable level, _ouch _Mia thought. She noticed the brown haired girl had also winced. As if she sensed she was being watched, the other girl looked up. Seeing Mia she smiled and beckoned to her. Curious but cautious, Mia made her way slowly across to the girl's bed. Seeing Mia's cautious approach the other Slytherin ducked her head to hide her smile. Mia finally reached the other bed. She stood there for a few moments feeling rather foolish when the other girl, who had been calmly staring at her, suddenly leaned forward pulled Mia down onto her bed. The shout that had risen up into Mia's throat was cut off as a hand clamped down on her mouth. She saw another hand appear at the side of her head carrying a wand and tensed. _Damn. Why didn't I listen more? Never trust anyone you don't know from Slytherin!_

"Silencio." To Mia's surprise the spell wasn't directed at her, but at the now closed curtains of the bed. The hands gripping her let go so suddenly Mia collapsed onto the bed. Furious she turned to glare at the girl who had captured her.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!... Stop laughing!" She fairly shrieked. As soon as the other girl had caught sight of Mia's expression she had collapsed on the bed, overcome with laughter. When she was able to speak, she looked over at Mia, who looked confused and furious.

"Calm down." Was all she said.

"Calm down? Calm down! After you dragged me in here and imprisoned me!"

"Huh. I was saving you."

"Saving me! I..."

"Hush. Unless you want to be silenced yourself." Mia was sullenly silent.

"Good. Now I brought you in here so we could talk without the others hearing."

"Won't they notice your curtains?"

"No. I do this quite often. I'm Mattie Nomil. I'm slightly different." She held out her hand.

"I noticed. I'm Mia Bromun." Mia took Mattie's hand and shook it.

"So, what'd you think of the cackling coven out there?" Mattie asked sarcastically. Mia laughed, and then paused.

"Why on Earth were you laughing at me earlier?" She asked curiously. Mattie laughed again.

"You just looked so furious that I had to." Mia frowned.

"That makes no..." At that moment the curtain was violently ripped open. Stood there was Pansy who was grinning wildly.

"Come on Mattie. We're going to miss the Initiation at this rate." The way Pansy said Initiation left no doubt that it was going to be something horrible. Why hadn't her mother warned her about this? Mattie shot her a sympathetic look, which confirmed her suspicions. Mia tried to ask but Mattie shook her head slightly.

_"Later." _She mouthed. Mia and Mattie stood and followed the others to the stairs. Whatever this Initiation was, Mia was sure she wouldn't like it.

**And there we have it. Now 'Mia' and 'Mattie' can stop bugging me about this first chapter. Anyone can R&R however. Tell me if you like it. Of course I will continue regardless otherwise I will face two very angry friends. Have fun reading it :)**


	2. Initiation The Rules

Initiation - The Rules

"Come on Mattie. We're going to miss the Initiation at this rate." The way Pansy said Initiation left no doubt that it was going to be something horrible. Why hadn't her mother warned her about this? Mattie shot her a sympathetic look, which confirmed her suspicions. Mia tried to ask but Mattie shook her head slightly.

_Later. _She mouthed. Mia and Mattie stood and followed the others to the stairs. Whatever this Initiation was, Mia was sure she wouldn't like it.

* * *

Mattie linked arms with Mia as they climbed the stairs a few steps behind the other girls. To anyone watching it would seem as though Mattie was attempting to comfort Mia. Looking into Mattie's eyes however, Mia saw dread and horror there that left no doubt it was the other way around. _How bad can it be? _Mia wondered. From what she had heard of initiations they were harmless, embarrassing for the participants, but harmless. But this was Slytherin, nothing here was ever harmless. The climb up to the common room seemed to take hours, but finally they reached the top. The entire house was now in the common room. The older Slytherins formed a large circle, which encompassed as much of the common room as was possible. Inside this circle the first years huddled together. The second and third years were sat around the edges of the common room, not being old enough to take part yet. The second years were doing their best to ignore the circle, memories of last year still fresh in their mind. But the third years were watching eagerly, wishing to see others humiliated as they were. The older students were simply talking amongst themselves, shooting sinister looks at the first years, who flinched at every one. Their entrance didn't go unnoticed. 

"Finally. Now that we're all here, we can begin." Someone from the crowd yelled. Pansy simply smiled towards the crowd as she and her followers took their places near the front, half dragging Mattie and Mia along with them. She wouldn't allow seventh years to disgrace themselves by not taking their proper place. Mattie had managed to place them so there were several students between themselves and Pansy's group. Mia glanced across at Pansy. Her eyes were fixed on the circle of first years, her mouth twisted into a cruel sneer

"Mattie, what the heck is going on?" Mia whispered. Mattie glanced at Pansy.

"It's the Initiation. All first years in all houses go through it, and all the houses have a different one." She sighed. "This is Slytherin's." Mattie's expression had always been carefully neutral before, but as she spoke her expression momentarily twisted into fear and hate. Sudden realisation hit Mia.

"This Initiation, it isn't... Painful? Is it?" She whispered hoarsely.

"That depends." Mattie answered shortly. Mia had only known Mattie for a short time but she had thought she had known a little of Mattie's character. This change in Mattie scared her. Before Mia could ask Mattie what she meant, Draco stepped forward into the circle and held hi hands up for silence. Mattie shrugged helplessly under Mia's gaze before turning to watch Draco. As Mia turned her head forward she was shocked to see a cruel smirk on Draco's face.

"Welcome to Slytherin, first years." Draco announced in a loud voice meant to carry to the edges of the common room.

"I'm sure you'll all just _love_ it here." The sarcastic tilt to the word love caused the older Slytherins around the room to jeer at the first years. As they drew into an even tighter circle Draco's smirk deepened.

"You all went through the Sorting, heard the song. You were placed in Slytherin for one reason. One thing you all have." Draco's voice had dropped and the first years leaned forward, hanging on his every word.

"Cunning!" Draco roared, causing the first years to jump once again. Mia was transfixed, she knew Draco was not like this, yet she had to watch and see what he did next.

"Yes, Hufflepuffs are loyal to themselves and their causes. Ravenclaws devote themselves to learning everything and anything they can. Gryffindors have their pathetic bravery, which manages to get them into those life-threatening situations. Fools! We Slytherins however are cunning. We look out for ourselves above anything else!" He glared at the first years.

"Now, each house has its rules and Slytherin is no exception. You will learn these rules or you will experience hell." Draco's grin was even scarier than his smirk.

"We rule by hierarchy. As first years **you** are the lowest and you will obey your superiors. As you progress each year you will become a higher rank in the overall scheme, but each year has it's own order of ranks, which you determine among yourselves. These ranks can change at **any** time depending on the actions within the group. The strongest has the highest rank and the only way to dispose of this is to challenge them and win." Draco had begun walking slowly around the group of first years. As he finished speaking he began weaving among them, separating small groups of them. They tried to reform their tight group, but members of the crowd grabbed at them, laughing mockingly and terrifying them even more. Finally they managed to group together again.

Draco looked among the group of first years, identifying their strengths and weaknesses. The strong ones were near the front, not quite glaring at the other Slytherins, trying to protect the weaker ones.

_We'll soon get rid of that instinct,_ thought Draco; _it's every man for himself in here. _He turned away and walked back to his original position.

"Not that I think any of you will be strong enough to hold any sort of position in the general hierarchy anyway." He said scornfully turning away.

"That's not true!" Inwardly Draco grinned, smirking he turned back around. One of the first year boys had stepped forward slightly with his fists clenched, shaking with rage.

"Really? And who says so?" Draco asked.

"I. I'm Stephan Monten." He had faltered from the stares he was attracting, but bravely carried on. _Bravery could easily get him killed. _Draco raised his wand.

"Never speak out of turn to someone higher than you Monten. Crucio." Mia gasped at how flippantly the curse was spoken. Stephen cried out and ducked. Before the curse hit it's mark, Draco pulled his wand up and the curse hit the ceiling.

"Learn. Your. Place." Draco told the trembling boy. "That goes for all of you." Inside, Draco was remembering back to his own initiation and how a boy named Blaise had stepped forward. Draco knew what would happen next, he had seen it many times.

"Why?" It was spoken quietly, from the other side of Stephen. Draco slowly pointed his wand at the boy.

"Your name."

"Gurit Kirna." He was sullen, even with a wand pointing towards him.

"A dangerous name, little cub." Gurit's eyes widened, he had hoped no one would know the meaning of his name.

"What were you saying?" Thankfully the denouncement he was expecting hadn't come and Gurit drew himself up.

"Why do we have to do as you say? Why can't we decide for ourselves? Why do things have to be this way? With pain and intimidation?" Gurit demanded. _That boy either wants death or is very, very stupid. Or, he's like I was. _

"Acer Morsus." A yellow light shot from Draco's wand and hit the boy in the chest. He dropped to his knees, his face contorted. Mia started and nearly moved towards him before Mattie caught her.

"It's a stinging hex, painful but not deadly. Move and you'll face worse." She hissed. Mia stayed where she was reluctantly. When Gurit Looked up again Draco was standing above him.

"Because that's the way of the world Gurit. Learn that and maybe you'll survive." As he walked back to his original place once more Stephen helped Gurit stand and move back to his place in the group.

"You all know the basic rules. Others you will learn over the next few weeks. Your first month here will be painful, I suggest you learn the rules quickly." The first years exchanged terrified glances.

"Now you will be tested to give you your ranks for the first year. From then on you will decide who moves up and who moves down." Mia was suddenly fearful for the first years, not just because of Draco's tone, but because at the mention of this test Mattie had grabbed her hand and was holding on tightly. Draco pointed at Gurit, who had by now recovered from the hex.

"You. Here, now." Draco pointed at the spot in front of him. Gurit walked forward, showing none of the fear seething inside him. Draco pointed his wand at Gurit's forehead.

"Visio vestri victus vereor." Draco spoke and tapped Gurit's head three times with his wand. He then stepped back into the circle of Slytherins, waiting for the fun to begin.

**And we have another chapter. They're gonna yell at me for the cliffhanger but I'm tired and have homework to do. Have fun people and please R&R.**


	3. Initiation The Test

The Initiation - The Test 

_"Now you will be tested to give you your ranks for the first year. From then on you will decide who moves up and who moves down." Mia was suddenly fearful for the first years, not just because of Draco's tone, but because at the mention of this test Mattie had grabbed her hand and was holding on tightly. Draco pointed at Gurit, who had by now recovered from the hex._

_"You. Here, now." Draco pointed at the spot in front of him. Gurit walked forward, showing none of the fear seething inside him. Draco pointed his wand at Gurit's forehead._

_"Visio vestri victus vereor." Draco spoke and tapped Gurit's head three times with his wand. He then stepped back into the circle of Slytherins, waiting for the fun to begin._

X

Mia waited anxiously for the curse to take effect, gripping Mattie's hand as tightly as her own had been gripped moments before. _Visio vestri victus vereor... Face your living fears! _For once Mia was glad her mother had made her take Latin lessons. Looking over at Draco she thought she saw doubt in his eyes.

"No! Get away!" A shout from Gurit made Mia take her eyes from Draco. Gurit was stood white-faced looking at something in the air above the crowd. After that first shout he remained silent and still, his eyes darting as he tried to keep what he was seeing in his field of view. Mia looked back to Draco, the flicker of doubt had gone. _His eyes are so cold, so vacant. _Mia shivered and turned quickly back to Gurit. That sight was not much better. He was still standing there, transfixed by what he saw.

Draco watched Gurit along with everyone else in the circle. The first year looked terrified, Draco ruefully remembered his own initiation. Shaking his head sharply Draco cleared it of those images; he wasn't strong enough to deal with those, not yet. _Damn it, if he doesn't do something soon he is going to get seriously hurt! _He silently willed Gurit to move, before it was too late. Draco looked up and almost jumped back in shock. As the caster of the spell he was able to see Gurit's fear, and he wished he couldn't. Another thought hit him as he stared up at the beast above him; _if I can see Gurit's could Tenkilth see mine?_ _If he did he never mentioned it. Of course, it wouldn't have been polite_ Draco thought sarcastically. A flicker of movement caught his eye and Draco turned back to see Gurit drawing his wand. _At last. Just in time too_, Draco thought as the creature dived towards him.

When she saw Gurit draw his wand Mia snapped back to him once more. When Draco had begun moving his head she had watched him, _what does he see? _She wondered. Gurit took a step forward and shouted a spell at the beast he saw flying above him. Mia was startled when not a sound escaped his mouth, instead she saw the spell fly from his wand and hit something in the air. Gurit froze and threw himself to the ground, rolling around he stood again and fired spell after spell at the monster his imagination had conjured. Finally he lowered his wand and looked around cautiously. There was a silent pause and the tension in the room rose, as Gurit seemed to relax. Mia gasped as a gash appeared in the shoulder of Gurit's robe. Gurit spun to face the direction the cut had come from and shouted one last hex. As the hex found it's mark Gurit looked around the room, seeing once more the circle of Slytherins. He appeared dazed as he turned to face Draco again, shaking his head as if to rid himself of unwanted images.

Draco smirked; Gurit had lived up to his expectations.

"Well cub, it appears you have passed." He remarked coldly. Gurit glared at him.

"What happens to those who don't pass?" He demanded. Draco turned a cold glare upon him.

"You do not want to know." Draco's voice made all the first years shiver, and surprisingly Mattie as well.

"Return to the group." He commanded. Gurit did as he was told, holding his bleeding arm. Draco glanced at him; it wasn't that deep a cut and would teach him to be more careful in the future.

"As you have seen the Test is not dangerous, as long as you react fast enough." Draco's grin chilled Mia; _heaven knows what it did to the first years. _

One by one the first years were called forwards to face their fears and prove themselves worthy. Many more had fears that were dangerous as Gurit's was and suffered injuries, none fatal but most painful. Many others had fears they couldn't fight with spells. These were far more interesting to watch as each first years battled with their fear and eventually overcame it. As the last girl returned to reality Mia sighed with relief, _it's over._

Draco looked at the first years. Many were now standing tall, feeling they had proved themselves. _Those are the stupid ones, the ones who will suffer the most. _Some were shrinking into the background, trying not to be noticed and just glad it was over. _They will survive, they wont change the world but they'll survive. _The others were just there; they were simmering with rage underneath wanting to change the system. These were people like Gurit. _Those will be the troublemakers. They will sometimes need to be suppressed but will always come back. They are the one's who change the world from within. _

"You know have your ranking order. This has not been set in stone nor ordered because you determine who is the strongest and who is the weakest. In the next few weeks you will obey and you will learn. If you're smart you will blend into the background and be quiet. If not... Well, it will be very unpleasant." He looked over them again.

"You may now go to your dormitories." He turned to leave but was stopped by a shout from Pansy.

"Wait!" Draco turned back.

"We have another new student here today. Surely to be fair she must also be tested." Pansy's voice was loud and annoying and Draco had never heard her say a more annoying sentence. He had no wish to put Mia through what the first years went through but he had no choice as others were now murmuring aswell.

When Mia heard Pansy's words she froze. _Go through that?_ But as she thought about it it really was fair. She didn't want to do it but she had to. Sighing she disentangled Mattie from her arm and stepped into the middle of the circle. Taking a deep breath she turned to face Draco and matched his earlier smirk. She felt venerable stood in the circle but resolved to face what ever was to happen. She was ready.

**Woop I can't believe I typed this up so quick :D Have fun guys, and no yelling about the cliffhanger 'Mia' and 'Mattie' I cleared it with you. Other readers feel free to yell just please review.**


End file.
